


So, that happened

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, bros be hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: Edward learns something new about him





	So, that happened

So, Edward been in High School for a couple of decades. He didn’t really like it or enjoy it most of the time. He’s just relearning stuff over and over. But there isn’t much to do other than follow his family’s ways. The worst part was being a mind reader. He’s a mind reader in High School. At least he doesn’t have Jasper’s feelings, but still it overwhelming. At least Edward has gotten better with zoning people out. Things slip in, however, and he hears and ‘sees’ things he wished he hadn’t. He has been in a couple of sex ed classes and he mostly zones it all out or pretends to get sick. He rather does anything else than to stay in those classes. The thing Edward never expected was for it to happen to him. 

His family has invited Jessica, his new girlfriend to their summer trip. After months of pinning, they had confessed their feelings ...and species for Edward and are officially together! The thing is they all live in Forks. Cold, rainy, foggy Forks. Casual clothes are jeans and a sweater and umbrella. So, going into summer means sunglasses, tank tops, and shorts. A new look for Jess. At least to Edward. And Jess is his first girlfriend in forever. The boy is over a hundred and he still gets nervous to hold Jess’ hand. Well ...now it's more than just hands. Those shorts are going to be the 2nd death of him. To make matters worse, Jess had figured out his reactions and glaze towards her lower limbs. Her long legs. It has…..awaken something in him. Something new for him. He hasn’t figured out exactly what to do about these new feelings, but to act like nothing is going on. Jess’ teasing hasn’t helped him at all. He confronted her about her teasing and she played dumb. He didn’t really want her to stop which added into the pile of new feelings. 

Jess is human and must sleep at night. As much as she wants to stay up and party, she needs rest. Making it the perfect time to hunt for the vampires. They have their thermos, but it doesn’t take away from the fact they need the physical hunt. They like to go in pairs. Either for the company and/or safety. Edward has run off from the group for his own hunt. Not uncommon. Edward is still a bit of a loner. No one felt the need to follow him. They let him be himself. 

This time hunting was a little different. Edward had those feelings bubbling around him. He hoped he was far enough away from anyone, especially one empathic brother. He kept hunting as usual, but something, someone kept popping up. Jessica and her long ass legs. Swimming in the sweet bright sun. Her new outfits and swimwear. How cute she looks in her ever-changing sunglasses. Her beach styled hair in the wind. All those feelings released. His bite of the night got an extra boost. He’s usually so neat in his hunting. Always careful not to make a mess yet one has happened. It took him more than a couple of seconds to deal with has happened to him. Well, that was new. A whole bunch of other feelings came crashing down on his, much more familiar. Shame, embarrassment, regret, and shock to name a few. He slowly began walking back to the house. He didn’t want to talk or notice anyone right now. He needed a shower to clean off all the dirt and everything else on him. Good luck has never been on his side. 

Turns out he wasn’t as far from his siblings as he wanted. At least one. Jasper, the empath. His luck was the worst. Jasper carefully walked to him, as if he was one of the deer they had been hunting. 

“Hey, Edward. How was your hunt?” Jasper acted all nice and friendly. Edward kept his eye contact away from Jasper’s knowing face. Edward sighed. 

“Fine, how was yours?” Edward answered. No matter how much he wanted to not answer at all. 

“Pretty good. Found some good animals. Emmett threw himself into a tree accidentally and Rosalie had to get him out of it. You would’ve found it funny” Jasper explained. 

“Uh-huh, I’m sure,” Edward replied. 

“You should’ve been there, where were you?” Jasper asked. No one really asks him before unless they had a reason. 

“I wanted to hunt alone,” Edward said. He didn’t need to explain himself. He couldn’t explain it himself. 

“Yeah, that’s obvious. Um, Edward there no subtle way to say this,-” Jasper started. 

“Then don’t,” Edward interrupted. Vampires are usually in a better mood after hunting, but not Edward, not this time. 

“Edward, it’s best to talk to me about it than anyone else. I won’t tell anyone. Just that it’s okay to feel-” Jasper tried starting again.    
“oKAy, bye Jasper,” Edward said trying to run away. Good thing Jasper knows how to stop a vampire in their tracks. 

“Edward, I just want to help you, explain some things and feelings that's all. No judgment at all. Would you rather Carlisle talk to you about this?” 

Edward hated that Jasper made a good point. As much he is dreading this right now, it would be much worse with their father. 

“Fine, what do you have to say,” Edward said wishing it was already over right this second. 

“Okay,” Jasper took an unnecessary breath, “I’ve been ‘alive’ for a long time, longer than you and I know how strict values and customs can be,” Jasper begins. 

Edward rolls his eyes but is silent. 

“It’s completely natural, good and fun. I know the times were very much against any act of expression and release, but now it is different. Come on, we’re both in High School. Don’t pretend you don’t know what teenagers think about all the time. I can feel it. Views on sex and masturbation are very very different these days. No one is talking about souls or your morality or hairy hands. It’s a much more free environment now. An environment Jess has been raised in now,” Before Edward can object that he wouldn’t dare to be near Jess right now, even though part of him wants to be very close right now. 

“Jess lives in a more sexually active, freeing culture than we have in the past. More carefree. They practice safe sex than straight abstinent until marriage. I don’t expect you to change your ways, but to understand that you have already changed somewhat due to your relationship with Jess,” Jasper explained. It’s not the 1900’s anymore. Welcome to 2019, Edward. 

“I just want you to know when you want to ask questions, I’m here for you. Do you have any right now?” Jasper asks. 

Edward wants to say no. He wishes to delete this conversation. To leave. To see Jess. To leave these awkward icky feelings alone. But to see Jess is to have those feelings all over again and it's for the best to understand them. At least so he doesn’t act cold to Jess during their nice summer trip. 

“What happened? I mean I know what happened, but it just happened so fast. Is it always that way?” Edward reluctantly asks. Jasper can feel shame and guilt all over Edward. 

“Again, it’s natural and can be fun. The first time is always a rush,” He only knows Edward since the 1950s, but it's easy to tell it’s Edward first time doing that. 

“It will get better over time. Yes, it will happen again. It’s a way bodies work when they get aroused. Yes, Arousal is natural. You have a girlfriend, it’s okay to feel arousal towards her. I can feel it coming from her towards you,” Jasper says with a small smile. Edward looks away when he says that. Maybe a little smile trying to escape. 

“What do I do now? Other than shower it off?” Edward asks.

“Nothing, really. You just let it be. NOT overthink it, or worry about the effects of it. Just relax. You’ll see Jess in a few hours and she’ll be excited to see you,” Jasper explains. Jess’ feelings are always on high, very happy to see Edward at any time. Edward seems to be the same, smiling at any mention at her.   
“I don’t have to tell her?” Edward asks. A wave of worry and guilt comes from him. Worried over the disrespect of being aroused by Jess’ being. Jasper smiles to ease him down, along with his own waves of calm. 

“No, you don’t have to tell her. I don’t know how open yall are, but you are under no obligation to tell her anything about this night. It’s your body, Edward,” Jasper lets the conversation ends there. He knows Edward already so uncomfortable about this whole subject. This little talk can be the start of Edward becoming a little looser in his victorian ideals. Jess is a modern lady and Edward gotta understand that times have definitely changed since then. 

Once they get to the house, Edward goes to shower. Jasper reunites with Alice and keeps their talk secret. Jess wakes up a few hours later, a little groggy, but still happy to see Edward and the family. After having her daily coffee drink and all. Edward goes on to be the sweet gentlemen boyfriend he is to Jess and their summer vacation goes smoothly. Jess still teases Edward and he handles it with a roll of his eyes and smile. 


End file.
